Nothing to lose
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: Songfic to "You and me" by Lifehouse. Charles and Erik need each other. Set during "First Class" era.


**Nothing to lose**

**By: SelenesLegacy**

_I don't own anything in this fic._

Charles had gone to bed early that evening, Erik noticed. He also seemed uneasy about something. "Raven, is there something wrong with Charles?" The blueskinned girl had simply shrugged and told him that Charles didn't always tell her what was on his mind.

He went upstairs, but stopped outside Charles's bedroom. "Charles, are you all right?" No other sound came from the room, but a tiny: "Come in." Erik opened the door, and saw Charles lying on the bed.

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Charles rested his head on his knees. "I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do, Erik. They're just kids!" Erik sat down and cupped his face. "I know, but they are our only hope to stop Shaw. The only person we can rely on from the authorities is McTaggart, you said so yourself!" He nodded, and rested his head against Erik's chest.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off you_

Erik's heart got the better of him as he leaned down and kissed Charles on the mouth. The kiss was warm, and their lips were burning. "Erik, please!" The kiss grew in passion, and they laid down on the bed. Erik smiled gently as he watched his friend on the bed, looking like a lost infant.

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Charles gasped softly as Erik's lips assaulted his neck. "Erik!" He smiled and stopped, instead beginning to caress the other man's exposed bellybutton. "Don't fight it, Charles. You want this, I know you do." Erik took off his jumper and kissed Charles's throat and sternum, before circling his bellybutton with the tip of his tongue.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off you_

Charles groaned throatily as Erik removed his own sweater. The man was indeed fine. "You're absolute perfection, my dear Erik." Their lips united in a tender kiss, and Charles fumbled with Erik's belt and pulled off his trousers, revealing a proud erection.

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything he does is beautiful_

_Everything he does is right_

Erik kissed Charles's nipples, and grinned when the latter shivered with pleasure. His cock was throbbing with need, and he wanted, no, he needed Charles to be the reliever of his ache. Charles put his hand down Erik's boxer and began stroking his length with slow movements. "Charles, I need you!" Erik's gasp made him harden even more.

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off you_

Erik's eyes were glazed with lust as he spread Charles's legs. The latter clenched his jaw as he realized what his lover was about to do, and stiffened when his trousers and boxer were removed. "Erik, I have never…" He was interrupted when Erik's lips crashed onto his. "Relax Charlie; I will be as gentle as I can."

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off you_

Erik hesitated as Charles grabbed his hand. "This will hurt." He ran his fingers up and down Charles's inner thighs. His cock was still throbbing, but it was worse now. "Don't be afraid, Charles." He pushed slowly, and gasped at the tight sensation.

"Oh god!" It had been painful at first, but the feeling of Erik moving inside him, made Charles see stars. A warm hand encircled the base of his cock and began to stroke with swift movements. The tingling in his cock increased as Erik both stroked and thrusted faster.

Charles's cry as he came sent Erik into ecstasy. He buried himself inside his lover, and shuddered as he came. They were both panting, and Charles's stomach was covered with his own semen

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

"That was absolutely magnificent!" Charles smiled and rested his head on Erik's chest; the latter was still tingling with the aftermath of the orgasm. "Thank you Erik." Erik shook his head and kissed the younger man. "Thank yourself, Charles. Now we have nothing to lose."

**8D**


End file.
